Journey
by CaptainDarkSwan15
Summary: Sequel to Unexpected - Follow Jamie through High School and Libby in College, lots of battles along the way ... Will they remember where they belong and what matters the most or will the pressure get to them and forget the ones who believe in them
1. Prologue

**Hey Everyone!**

 **Here is the Sequel of** _Unexpected_

 **If you haven't read it, go and read it before you start this part!**

 **Also, watch out for the Prequel of this series that starts when Rory and Jess meet again in DC! It's called** _We Meet Again_

 **So, ENJOY!**

* * *

Prologue

 **~4 Years Later – New York City~**

22 year old Libby walked through the hall of Pratt Institute with her sketchpad and book in her hand.

"Libby!" A voice shouted.

She spun around and smiled "Maisie"

"Park?" Maisie nodded to the books.

"You know me" Libby laughed "Where you off to?"

"Meeting Dan" Maisie smiled as they walked towards the exit "I don't know how you're doing the long distance with Nate"

"It's just works" Libby shrugged and looked at her nearly full charm bracelet which was full of memories then at the promise ring on her left hand "He's busy, I'm busy and we meet up in our hometown when we're home"

"Must be true love" Maisie nudged her "Your dad's books are amazing"

"I know" Libby grinned opening the doors "Which one you finished?"

"Just finished **Unexpected Journey** " Maisie nodded as they walked down the street "I can't believe he went through all that and you too"

"Family makes us stronger" Libby smiled "I'm reading a new one"

"This is not far" Maisie pouted "Can I read it?"

"Like it stopped you before" Libby smirked.

"Hey, I helped when you struggled left time" Maisie pointed at her "You need my views of it"

"Whatever Maze" Libby pushed her "See you later?"

"See you later" Maisie waved and walked down the street.

Libby looked both ways before crossing the road and walked into the park.

* * *

 **~Stars Hollow~**

13 year old Jamie walked out of school and darted across town then into the store "Hey Uncle Matt"

"Hey buddy" Matt grinned jumping off the stool "Computer is broke again"

"I'm certain you can't live without me" Jamie shaked his head dropping his bag and walked behind the counter "What happened this time?"

"That new program your dad wanted, crashed it" Matt nodded.

"I told him to wait" Jamie groaned sitting on the stool and powered up the laptop.

Jess walked down the stairs sorting through some papers then looked up "Jame, when did you get here?"

"Couple of minutes ago" Jamie looked at him and smirked "Crashed the computer?"

"I couldn't wait" Jess smiled "How was school?"

"School is school" Jamie shrugged and looked at the screen.

"How did you get so smart with computers?" Matt asked.

"I had a really good teacher in middle school" Jamie smiled.

"He's a genius" Jess grinned.

"I wouldn't go that far" Jamie shaked his head grabbing his phone from his pocket as it buzzed and looked at the text

 ** _Libby: How's my computer genius brother doing?_**

 ** _Jamie: Dad broke the laptop again, how's the big apple?_**

"Who's that?" Matt asked.

"Libby" Jamie nodded and looked at his dad "No more programs I don't approve of"

"I promise" Jess chuckled "Is it fixed?"

"Of course" Jamie grinned jumping up "The program is running correctly and all updated"

"Can we hire him full time?" Matt asked.

"He has school and homework" Jess looked at his son.

Jamie rolled his eyes walking around and grabbed his bag "If you need me I'll be up there" He ran up the steps then walked into his space at the back, sat down and looked back at his phone

 ** _Libby: Very busy, miss you bro_**

 ** _Jamie: Miss you too sis_**

He sighed opening the Instagram app and saw the latest pic on his sister's, which was the view of a Park and their dad's book at the bottom

 _L-Mariano_ **My view for the day #Brooklyn #Break #ArtistLife**

He smiled and added a comment

 _Jay-Jay13_ **Very jealous sis, enjoy your break**

* * *

 **~New York~**

"I knew I would find you here" A voice said.

Libby looked up and gasped "Alex" She stood up and hugged him tight "I can't believe you're here!"

Alex chuckled and pulled back "Surprised?"

"Of course I am" She smiled and punched him in the arm.

"Ow!" He rubbed his arm "What was that for?"

"That is for no contact in over a year Danes" She glared at him before she sat back down.

"I've been busy" He sighed sitting next to her then put his arm around her "I've missed you Libs"

"I've missed you too A" She put her head on his shoulder "What's with the surprise visit?"

"Got a day off and thought I would come and see how my favourite girl is doing"

"Well, I'm very busy and getting ready for my first show"

"You got it?"

"I got it" She nodded "I'm very nervous about it"

"You'll be fine" He nudged her.

"So" Libby sitting up and looked at him "The real reason why you're here"

Alex grinned "I've got the internship at Boston Hospital"

"That's amazing" She grinned and patted his leg "I'm so happy for you dude"

"Thank you" He chuckled "You're the first person I told, I'm going home to tell them and no doubt mum will have questions about why I couldn't pick I different one"

"You don't get the choice though" She nodded.

"Try telling that to Lorelai Gilmore" He grinned and took the book "How many times have you read this?"

"No mocking" She pointed at him "I could ask you the same"

"Tic for tac" He smirked.

* * *

 **~Stars Hollow~**

"There you are!"

Jamie looked up from his laptop to see his mum and grandmother "Hey"

"Why are you hiding up here?" Rory asked.

"Lots of homework" He nodded "And finishing the design for the new website"

"Another genius in a different area" Lorelai grinned "We are a good bunch"

"That we are" Rory grinned walking over and kissed her son on the head then looked at the screen "Looking good bud"

"Thanks mama" Jamie looked up at her smiling "Have you seen Libs new post?"

"Where is she today?" Lorelai asked sitting on the chair.

"Relaxing in Fort Greene Park" Rory nodded "She's coming home soon"

"I can't wait" Jamie grinned "Is Uncle Alex coming home?"

"I think so" Lorelai nodded "We haven't really spoken in a while, he's been busy"

"Well it looks like he's in New York" Rory pointed at the screen.

"What?" Lorelai jumped up and looked at the screen.

"It's just been updated" Jamie nodded looking at his Instagram page to see his sister and uncle smiling at the camera.

 _AJDanes_ **Visit to big city to see my favourite girl #Niece &Uncle #Likeoldtimes **

_L-Mariano_ **Surprise visit from the goofball #Niece &Uncle #Likeoldtimes**

"I can't be mad" Lorelai shaked her head "It's been a while since they've seen each other"

"Over a year" Rory smiled a little.

"They'll be home soon" Jamie smiled

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **REVIEW!**


	2. Reunited

**Hey Everyone!**

 **Glad you enjoyed the first chapter**

 **Now on to the next one!**

 **So, ENJOY!**

* * *

Reunited

 **~2 Weeks Later~**

Jamie walked through the school and unlocked his locker.

"Hey" His best friend Hannah Davis smiled walking up to him "Plans for this afternoon?"

"Going to help my grandma out for a while before heading over to help my grandpa" He nodded looking through his books "What about you?"

"My sister is coming home" She rolled her eyes "4 years in California and she remembers she has a family"

"She might have some news" He pointed out grabbing his books and closed his locker "I can't wait for Libby to come home"

"You and Libby are very close" She sighed as they walked towards the exit "Me and Liz have never been"

"If it gets bad, text me and I'll meet you on the bridge" He smiled walking through the main doors.

"I'll hold you to that Mariano" She nudged him before darting off "Laters Jay!"

"Bye Han" He waved before walking down the path and through the shortcut to his grandmother's Inn. He ran up the steps and through the main doors.

Michel looked up and groaned "James"

"Afternoon Michel" Jamie grinned walking up to him "Is Sookie or my grandmother about?"

"In her office in an important meeting so don't go in"

"Thanks Michel" Jamie drummed the desk with his hands before running off down the hall and into the office smiling "Hey"

Sookie looked up and grinned "James Lucas Mariano get over here"

He looked at his grandmother confused before walking over to the chef "Hi Sook"

"I can't believe how much you've grown" She smiled and turned him around.

"You saw me last week" He chuckled.

"She's spent too much time in the kitchen" Lorelai laughed "What do we owe this surprise visit?"

"I was going to work at the diner with grandpa but mum said your computers are down and could I come straight after school"

"My computer genius grandson" She grinned standing up and squeezed his shoulders "Isn't he amazing Sook?"

"A special little boy" Sookie grinned.

Jamie groaned "I'm not a little boy anymore" He looked at his grandmother "Computers?"

"Start with that one" Lorelai nodded to the one on her desk.

"I'm on it" He smiled walked around and sat on the chair.

"What's your plan for college Jamie?" Sookie asked.

"He's only started high school Sook" Lorelai shaked her head "He's got 3 more years to think of that"

"I already know" Jamie looked at them "I want to go to MIT, it has the best computer science programme in the whole of America"

"What do you want to do?" She asked.

"Make gadgets" He grinned "Many something to kill off Taylor"

Sookie laughed "I would pay you to make something like that, this town would be very quiet then"

* * *

Libby walked through the town after dropping her car off at home and looked around smiling.

"Libby?"

She spun around and grinned "Hi Miss Patty"

"You look so grown up, I didn't recognise you" Miss Patty smiled "How's New York?"

"Amazing" Libby smiled "I'm glad to be home for the holidays"

"It's good to see you again" Miss Patty nodded "I'll let you get to the store, your dad will be happy to see you"

"See you around Miss Patty" Libby grinned walking ahead and climbed up the steps then stopped watching her dad serve a customer and say something to Matt that made them laugh.

"Oh sorry dear" A woman smiled walking out of the store.

"It's okay" She nodded and walked in then smirked "Have you two slacking while I've been away?"

Jess looked up shocked "Libs?"

"Hey" She waved.

He grinned walking around the counter and scooped her into a hug "I thought you was home in a few days"

"I was suppose to be but my last few classes got cancelled" She tightened her arms around him "I've missed you daddy"

"I've missed you too baby girl" He kissed her head and pulled back to look at her "You've changed"

She laughed "What?"

He stepped back "Matt, she looks different, doesn't she?"

Matt stood next to him and crossed his arms "She's taller"

"Heels, dummy" Libby rolled her eyes.

"Clothes?" Jess said.

"She's at college, of course her style would change" Matt stated "Her hair?"

Jess tilted his head and nodded "It's lighter"

"Oh my goodness" Libby shaked her head "You two are acting like mum and nana would"

Matt gasped "She's calling us girls"

She rolled her eyes "Can we just agree that I'm older and I'm very happy to be home"

"No new boys in your life?" He asked.

"Seriously?" She shaked her head "Me and Nate are still together"

"And stronger than ever" Jess smiled "Is he coming home?"

"Yeah, he should be" She smiled and looked down at her phone as it beeped then grinned.

 **Beast: About half an hour away, can't wait to see you 3 xxxx**

 _Libby: Can't wait for you to get here, see you soon 3 xxxx_

"Lover boy?" Matt smirked.

"Yeah" She laughed "He's about half an hour away" She looked around "What needs doing?"

"Oh no" Jess shaked his head guiding her over to the sofa "You can relax and read a book"

"I've read too many and your new one" She pointed at him.

"You have?" He looked at her shocked "I only sent it last week"

"It was really good" She grinned "Maisie is reading it at the moment, we split read it"

"You two are tough critics" Matt pointed at her.

"We know"

* * *

"How was school?" Rory asked as they walked home later that night.

"Good, love half days" Jamie smiled "Not the best but it's only my first year"

"We can transfer you schools if you want" She looked at him "You don't have to stay there"

"Chilton isn't for me" He shaked his head "I don't want to live in Libby's shadow and being compared to her if I didn't do good in anything"

"Hey" She stood in front of him so he stopped walking "No one is comparing you to Libby, you are a very smart kid and we are very proud of you"

"Thanks mama" He smiled a little.

"C'mon, lets get home and have our movie night before dad gets home"

"Okay" He nodded smiling as they carried on their walk "Disney?"

"You know it" She nudged him smiling.

Jamie looked up and spotted a familiar car next to his dad's "Is that Libby's car?"

"Yeah" Rory nodded "She shouldn't be home yet"

"But she is!" He grinned running ahead and jumped up the steps then into the house "Libster!"

"Jay?" Libby walked down the stairs sorting her hair out and grinned "Hi little brother"

"Younger brother Libs" He rolled his eyes walking over and hugged her tight "Missed you"

"Missed you too Jamie" She ruffled his hair and looked behind him "Mama"

"I'm glad you're finally home" Rory smiled walking over and hugged her kids.

"Me too" Libby grinned.

Rory looked at her and smirked "Nate is here, isn't he?"

"He's asleep" Libby blushed "Nothing happened, he sneaked in when I was asleep then this one woke me up" She nudged her brother.

"Go and wake him before your dad gets home" Rory smiled "We'll start dinner" She pushed her son into the kitchen.

"Spaghetti and Meatballs?" Jamie grinned.

"Go on" She laughed and got the ingredients out.

* * *

Libby sat on her bed with her sketchpad open and smiled while finishing her project.

"What time is it?" Nate grumbled rubbing his eyes.

"Seven" She smirked "You sneaked in here?"

"I didn't want to wake you" He smiled sitting up "What you drawing?"

"My final picture for the show" She nodded.

He leant over "Can I see it?"

"Nope" She grinned closing the sketchpad "No peeking until the show Hunter"

"I can't wait to come and see it" He smiled and kissed her "Hi"

"Hi" She reacted up and rubbed his cheek "You need a shave"

"College life" He chuckled "What is that smell?"

She grinned "Mum's famous Spaghetti and Meatballs" She jumped up "C'mon"

He got up and wrapped his arms around her "I've missed you"

"Missed you too" She kissed his cheek then grabbed his hand before pulling him out of her room and down the stairs.

"You two finally appear" Alex grinned and pulling them into a hug "Lovebirds"

"You're too happy for a guy who has 3 more years of med school" Nate chuckled.

"Says the guy who will be a teacher soon" Alex nudged him.

"Libby? Is that you?" Rory shouted.

"Yeah, we're coming!" Libby shouted and dragged the guys into the kitchen to see her whole family "Grandpa, Nana"

"She's home" Lorelai grinned standing up and hugged her "You look different"

"I said that" Jess nodded.

"I'm just very happy to be home" Libby grinned and sat in her seat.

"Looking after her Nathaniel?" Luke asked.

"Of course Luke" Nate smiled sitting next to his girlfriend and took her hand under the table "Six years"

"That long?" Lorelai gasped "I can't believe it"

"It's flew by" Rory nodded.

"Too quick" Libby smiled and looked at her brother "How's school going?"

"Good" Jamie nodded "How's New York?"

"Well" Libby looked at them all "I have some big news"

"What is it?" Jess asked.

"One of my professors came up to me a few weeks ago and said my work is amazing" Libby smiled "She sent my work to a gallery and they want me to a showcase of all my work"

"Your paintings are going into a gallery?" Luke asked.

"Not just my paintings" She shaked her head "Pictures I've took, sketches or other projects"

"That's amazing kid" Lorelai grinned "When is it?"

"In a few weeks" Libby smiled "You guys don't have to come"

"We'll be there" Rory grinned "When you know the full details, let me know"

"I will"

"While we're on good news" Alex grinned "I'm doing my residency at Boston Hospital"

"Wow" Rory looked at him shocked "That's amazing bro, was there not one at Hartford?"

"They don't take on students" He shaked his head "If I went to a different hospital, I would have to change schools but Boston has become my home"

Lorelai looked at him and smirked "You've met someone?"

"Huh?" Luke looked at her confused "What?"

"Our little boy has met someone" She smiled "What's his name?"

"It's very new" Alex nodded "I don't want to jinx it or anything"

"That's why you was very jolly that day" Libby shaked her head "I'm happy for you"

"Thank you" He smiled.

* * *

 **There you go!**

 **REVIEW!**


	3. Trouble

**Hey guys!**

 **I'm so sorry for the wait!**

 **I forgot about the chapter being ready!**

 **SO, ENJOY!**

* * *

Trouble

"So" Libby linked arms with her brother's as they walked through town "How's things been here?"

"Very quiet" Jamie chuckled "School is boring but we have to go"

"If you don't then you can't go to MIT" She nudged him "3 more years then you'll be there"

"That's if I get in" He looked at her "I'm not a genius like you"

"You're a computer genius" She grinned "You can hack into anything"

"Hack is a mean word" He shaked his head "I can break down a fire wall"

"Same thing" She laughed and sat on the steps of the bandstand then sighed "I need to discuss something with you"

"What is it?" He sat next to her.

"This gallery opening come with an amazing opportunity" She looked at the town in front of them "I've got a job"

"That's a" He stopped himself "You're going to live there and never come back?"

"Of course I'm going to come back" She looked at him "This is my home, I'll always be here for you"

"Just like you promised to come home and never did" Jamie stood up.

"That is not fair" Libby stood up and glared at him "You know I was busy with college"

"And your new life in New York" He shaked his head "Go back there and never come back" He turned and walked off.

"Jamie!" She shouted and then sighed watching him disappear through the trees and fell back on the steps.

"Hi"

She looked up to see her boyfriend and smiled a little as the tears fell "I've screwed up"

Nate sat next to her and put his arm around her "You told him?"

She nodded cuddling up to him "He hates me"

"He doesn't, he's just a bit mad but he'll calm down" He rubbed her arm and kissed her head.

"I hope so"

* * *

Jamie sat on the bridge with his legs dangling over the edge and threw pebbles into the water.

"Hey kiddo"

He looked up to see his uncle and looked back at the water "Go away Alex"

"What's got you all grumpy?" Alex smirked and sat next to him.

"I don't want to talk about it" Jamie sighed "Are you going to move to Boston?"

"It's the best option" Alex nodded "I've made a lot of new friends and memories there, I also have my job there" He looked at his nephew "Libby told you?"

"You knew?" Jamie looked at him "Who else knew?"

"Only me, Nate and Bella" Alex nodded "Libs wanted to tell you first"

"Well, she told me and I told her to leave and never come back"

"Jeez Jay" Alex sighed "You've probably hurt her"

"Good" Jamie looked back at the lake "You need to do the same thing, go back to Boston"

"You don't mean that" Alex looked at him "You are hurt that we're not always going to be here as we will have jobs but"

"If you say ' _we'll come back when we can'_ then I've heard that before" Jamie rolled his eyes.

"Jame!" Hannah's voice echoed then she appeared "What was the … Hey Alex"

"Hannah" Alex waved and stood up then looked at his nephew "Talk to her Jay" He turned and walked off.

"What have I missed?" Hannah asked before sitting next to him.

"My sister is staying in New York when she graduates and my uncle has got a new life in Boston" Jamie sighed and threw a pebble into the water.

"I think we all know that would happen" She looked at him "When you go to MIT, will you come back here or go to where the job is"

"That's two different things" He looked at her "Look at you and your sister"

"Me and Liz have never been close, she wanted to go California as long as I can remember" She nodded "Libby wanted to stay close to here but still have a career"

"Your point?"

She rolled her eyes "My point is that no matter what happens in New York, Libby will always come back here"

* * *

Rory sat at the counter in the kitchen and read the manuscript on her laptop then bit her lip.

"When you do that, I know I've done good" Jess smirked while making dinner "Well?"

"I don't know how you do it" She shaked her head then smiled "It's amazing, how many stories have you got up there?"

"Too many" He chuckled and grabbed his phone as it beeped "It's from your mum"

"Why is she texting you?" She asked confused.

"I have no idea" He shrugged and read the text out loud

 **Lorelai: Gossip going around the town about Libs and Jay, massive fight in centre**

"That's not like them two" He looked at her "They never fight"

"It must be big" She sighed and closed her laptop "What we going to do?"

"We are going to have a family meeting starting with dinner then we'll get them to talk" He walked over and leant over to the counter "They'll be back to normal in no time"

"I hope you're right" She looked at him.

He smirked and kissed her "I'm always right"

She laughed pushing him away "Go and finish dinner"

* * *

Libby sat against her headboard with her sketchpad when she phone started ringing, she grabbed it and grinned answering it "Hey Broadway Star!"

 _"_ _Hey Artist of the Year!" Bella's voice came through "I've missed you bestie"_

"I've missed you too" Libby sighed "We're in the same city and we never see each other"

 _"_ _I know but I have some amazing news"_

"What?"

 _"_ _I heard you'll be looking for a place and I happen to be looking at one too which is in the middle of both of our jobs"_

Libby gasped "You got the role!"

 _"_ _I did" Bella laughed "When I graduate, I'll be Maria"_

"I'm very proud of you Bell, you've work so hard for it" Libby looked up as her door opened to see her dad "I gotta go, I'm back in 2 days and we'll go shopping"

 _"_ _Yes!" Bella squealed "I'll email you my list and you can choose which ones to see"_

Libby laughed "Okay, speak to you later"

 _"_ _Bye Libs!"_

"Bye B" Libby hung up and looked at her dad "Everything okay?"

"Dinner is almost ready" Jess nodded "You're leaving earlier then you told us"

"I got an email from the art gallery and they want to meet with me before the opening" She nodded "I need to get back to sort out things before the meeting" She stood up "What's for dinner?"

"A Surprise" He grinned.

* * *

Rory looked at her kids whose eyes were glued to their plated then looked at her husband who shaked his head and sighed "Spill"

Jamie looked at her confused "Huh?"

"What is going on?"

"Nothing" He shaked his head "Just tired"

"Libs?" She looked at her eldest.

"He's annoyed with me because I've got a job at the gallery starting after I graduate" Libby sighed "I'm finding a place with Bella and he thinks I'll never return"

"It's true" Jamie glared at her "How many times have you been home in the last four years? I can actually count it on one hand"

"James" Jess said sternly "You are being unfair, apologise"

"Hell no" Jamie shaked his head "She shouldn't make promises that she can't keep"

"You are grounded" Jess pointed to the door "Get upstairs and don't come down until you've calmed down"

"Gladly" Jamie stood up and walked out of the kitchen.

"A job huh?" Rory smiled "That's a big deal"

"It's really new" Libby smiled a little "I was going to tell you guys but I wanted to tell Jamie first"

"We understand" Jess smiled putting his arm around her "We're proud of you"

"Thanks dad" She looked at them "Am I okay to go out for a bit, I'm not hungry"

"Okay" Rory nodded "Get something while you're out, okay"

"I will" Libby nodded standing up and walked out of the back door.

"What are we going to?" Jess looked at his wife.

"I have no idea" Rory sighed.

* * *

 **What do you think will happen next?**

 **Find out soon!**

 **REVIEW!**


End file.
